1. Field of Invention
This invention is generally related to woodworking and, more particularly, is related to an machine from which a laser beam is directed for making precise wood cuts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional power tools for woodworking are very dangerous due to the amount and velocity of the moving parts. Due to size and power usage, laser cutting tools for woodworking and the like, if they can be found, are often cumbersome and not very easy or straightforward to use. Such tools are often large, non-portable assemblies that are not useful or affordable for hobbyists and do-it-yourself home maintenance types.
What is needed is an affordable device that has reasonable space requirements. Such a device could be used for many types of woodworking and similar projects while also improving the safety environment for the user.